


ascensions

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Suzuka and Oei's favorite outfits for each other.
Relationships: Katsushika Hokusai | Foreigner/Suzuka Gozen | Saber
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	ascensions

Suzuka likes Oei’s second ascension best.

Obviously the third one is weird as hell. Who doesn’t get the creeps from their girlfriend’s dad taking over their body? Even if Oei’s told her that she doesn’t mind him fusing with her if it’s for battle, that’s still pretty yikes.

Oei’s kimono in her first ascension is super gorgeous. The intricate detailing, the flowers, the touch of blue that brings out her eyes… She’s as pretty as any of her paintings.

But the second ascension has that sweet, sweet tiddy.

Like, obviously there’s something to not showing everything off, but Suzuka is a simple girl who wants her girlfriend’s tits in her mouth and she’s not ashamed to admit it. Whenever she gets the chance, she drags Oei to somewhere private and pulls her kimono down just enough to give Suzuka full access to her chest.

It def doesn’t hurt that Oei makes the cutest sounds when Suzuka flicks her tongue over a nipple. Suzuka could hear her moan all day and never get tired of it.

* * *

Oei says she likes Suzuka’s first ascension best.

“’Course your third ascension’s beautiful,” Hokusai says, slightly muffled underneath Suzuka’s skirt. “And you’ve got the cutest stomach I know. But the first one’s easy access, so it’s better.”

Suzuka can’t come up with a coherent reply, not with Hokusai’s lips against her body. Her tongue dances the way her brush does, a masterpiece drawn with her arousal. Suzuka curses, tangling her hands in Oei’s hair.

Oei hums something pleased, and the vibrations nearly do Suzuka in then and there. She sinks one finger inside her as she sucks on her clit, and Suzuka wails in pleasure.

By the time she pulls back again, Suzuka is a panting mess. Oei wipes off her face with her fingers and sucks them clean.

“Gimme a sec,” Suzuka gasps. She’ll make Oei twice as loud, just as soon as she can remember how breathing works again.

They have their favorites, but it doesn’t really matter what ascensions they use, because everything is coming off by the end of the night.


End file.
